The New Moon
by EntityofUnknown
Summary: Percy is asked with godhood. Will he accept? Who will he love? Find out by reading. Rated M for minor scenes.
1. chapter 1

I was in the Olympus throne room. It was after the giant war, and Zeus presented me with joy only being a god, but also the 13th Olympian. I had to think hard. Did I _really_ want this? To become a god meant never going to see your loved ones. But it also meant eternal life. Immortality. Annabeth, my Wise girl, broke up with me a while back. She told me it wouldn't work. I didn't even argue. I just walked out. And Here I am now. "PERSEUS JACKSON", Zeus' voice rang out. "Yes, my lord?" I asked. "I present you with the chance to not only become a god, but also the 13th Olympian. Please child, we need you here. Do you accept?" He asked. I made my decision. "Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

Zeus smiled at me. He stood up, and shot a blue beam at me. So did all the others gods to their respective colors. I felt like I was in the Styx again, but 10x worse. I blacked out.

I woke up in a golden/yellow room with blue torches and a balcony. I was in a medical bed. _Apollo's temple,_ I thought. I had an IV attached to my arm. I ripped it off. I heard talking outside. I went up to the door and listened. "What happened Apollo?" I heard. " I don't know, but he's far stronger than an Olympian. It's like he's on a _Primordial_ level. I have no clue how tho. It makes no sense." _What?_ I thought. _There's absolutely no way I'm a primordial..._ I was shocked out of my thoughts when I heard knocking at the door. I opened it to find Hades and Poseidon. "Hello son. Me and your uncle Hades need to talk to you." Uh oh. "It seems that, uh, you kinda have more power than all of us." "I know. I heard you and Apollo talking. What the Hades happened?" Hades gave me an aggravated look. "Son, you have the power level of _Pontus._ That's the strongest primordial second to Chaos himself." _Oooooohhhhhhh. I'm in some deep water. "_ You best come to the throne room. Let's go." We flashed to the throne room. Well, more like _he_ flashed seeing as I don't know anything yet. The Fates were in the room. The last time I saw those hags was in the creepy old lady incident. Well I'm screwed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I just started to write so I'm gonna take any suggestions I get into thought. Thanks to Death Fury and ZJohnson for the comments! I will take them into suggestion. Now for chapter 3!**

I felt kinda awkward. See, it was really weird to have all Olympians and Fates in one room. The Fates spoke to me. "Perseus Jackson. We have come here to give you your domains as a primordial god. You shall hence force be known as the god of tides, hope, winter, heroes, loyalty, braveness, and... and FATE. Ananke faded long ago. We need a new primordial of fate now." They disappeared in a white flash. All the gods looked stunned. And then all Tartarus broke loose. I thought for a second. I tried summoning a trident. It worked! I slammed it on the floor and the throne room shook with so much force that Ares fell off his throne. It was so satisfying. "Can we just all talk like an actual family?" Hera and Hestia looked grateful. "Well, we need someone to train me in my powers. Who's gonna do it?" " I shall." A voice said. I looked to my left, and there stood Pontus. "Come, Percy, we must begin."

Pontus had gotten Chronos to stop time for us. To us, it'd been 23 years. I was semi good at my abilities. The Fates told since I'm the god of fate, I'm not bound by ancient laws. They also taught me how to use fate. It was pretty cool. So basically I have the power to decide a persons life. But no. I'm gonna let people live how they wanna live. Unless they get in my bad side. But I've also got another problem on my hands. I like the Goddess of the moon. _Great Percy. Ya did it again._ Yeah. I know. But I can't control who I love. She's just... so... so... I guess beautiful and nice and everything. Even if she is a man hater. So I plan to talk to Athens about this.

I was at Athenas palace. I knocked on the door. "Come in." I came in to a place _full_ of books. Athena was sitting down looking at the history of the Peloponesian war. She asked me what I wanted."Athena, I... i have a Problem. It goes like.. IlovArtemisandidontknowwhatshewillsaycuzimscsred?" Athena sighed. "Look Percy, If you love her, I mean just go tell her. It's the best thing to do. Look, I'll follow you and tell what I thought of the outcome, okay?" I nodded. _Sigh. This is gonna be a long day._


	4. Chapter 4

I stood at Artemis' palace. It was truly beautiful. It had sliver brick on the outside, and windows everywhere and 2 staircase winding up a path to the front. I walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. "Yes? Come in." I opened the door. _There's no turning back now,_ I thought to myself. "Oh. Lord Percy, what may I help you with?" "I, uh, need to talk to you. But how's about we get us some dinner first?" She gave me a questioning look and said ok. I took her down to Boston to get some food. We ate at a really cool _Canadian_ restaurant. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked. "Ok, Artemis, don't yell at me until I finish. After Annabeth broke up with me, I really couldn't move on. It was like I was trapped in a box. And then I met you. It was like you was pulling me out of my shell. I don't know, it's just like I'm drawn to you. So, uh, Artemis, what I'm saying, is that I like you. Will you uh, at least consider what I'm asking you?" She looked different, but not angry. She said, " Percy, look. Normally I would castrate you, but I guess I won't. I...I... I guess we could try?" I was so happy. I teleported us to a beach in Indonesia. "Artemis. Thank you. Thank you for making me happy again." I kissed her on the check and left.

 **Hey guys! I need RESPONSES! Tell me what you think! Ya know I'm taking suggestions. Tell me if it's too rushed, or slow or WHAT. Well, see ya guys next time!**


End file.
